wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Daughter of Darkness
Prologue Princess Orca was an eerily normal looking Seawing. Her dark green and grey scales made her hard to spot in a crowd. But her scales were now dyed red with her own blood. Bubbling screams emitted from the dragons watching. Queen Coral had just killed her daughter. Coral rushed forward, cupping Orca's head in her talon. "Orca!" her photophores flashed quickly. "Orca, I'm so sorry." Orca's cold blue eyes shot her mother a glare. She swatted her talon away, standing weakly in front of her mother. "I don't need your pity. I did this all wrong." she began, her spots flashing weakly. "You're going to rule forever, aren't you, mother?" She stopped for a moment, a cloud of scarlet red puffing from her jaws. "You should thank me... No one can stop you now..." The life then faded from the princess's eyes as her head flopped to the ground. A dark blue figure, who was watching from the shadows, bared its elongated white teeth as it whipped out of the palace. It was a navy blue Seawing with black photophores and white speckles lining his entire body. He had very well-muscled forearms and furious yellow eyes. He swam into an abyssal cave, popping out into the cave's air pocket, shaking the water from his wings. He stomped over to a pile of wet seaweed, stopping and curling his tail around it gently. He pulled the seaweed from the pile and revealed a grey egg. He ran his talon along the top of the egg, a few tiny cracks forming moments later. A grey and green tail emerged from the egg as a head poked out next. The dragonet pulled itself from its egg and stepped out onto the cold cave floor. It was a girl, and she was nearly identical to Orca. Her dark scales, bordered by pale silver ones, were shining in the dim light of the cave. Her blue eyes, much like her mother's, were peaceful as she looked at her father. The blue dragon scooped up the dragonet, holding her close. "Little one, you've come into this world with a job." he said in a low, smooth voice, like the flowing of a large river. The dragonet squeaked as she looked at him. "Your name is Dolphin- no, Princess Dolphin." he said proudly. "And your job is to kill Queen Coral." Chapter One Dolphin hunkered low to the cave floor, her claws extended as she stared down a fat seal as it flopped around on the ground. She looked across the cave, meeting eyes with an emerald-green Seawing, who was hanging from the ceiling, almost as if it was defying gravity. The green Seawing nodded at Dolphin, then turning her attention back to the seal. She then began to click out a rhythm with her long black claws. Dolphin began to do the same, thee clicks, the a pause, four clicks, then another pause, and then two clicks. As soon as soon as Dolphin's rhythm was over, a large blue-grey Seawing male lunged at the seal, grabbing it and snapping its back with a crack. The green Seawing unhinged her claws, doing a flip as she dropped and landing elegantly. "Good job, Tursiops." she congratulated. "Thanks, Delphinidae." he said, his voice muffled by the seal in his mouth. "Go get dad. Tell him we have dinner." Delphinidae nodded, her lime-green eyes glittering as she ran into a different passage of the cave. Tursiops set the seal down as Dolphin walked up to him. "Tursiops, don't tell me you really think this is what hunting is like." Tursiops looked at her, his icy blue eyes looking at her in confusion. "Of course I don't. But father says we can't leave." Dolphin stamped her foot, her eyes narrowed in frustration. "Well, wouldn't you like to? I want to see the world, to swim in the real ocean, to feel real sand in between my talons. Don't you want that too?" Tursiops looked at her, blood from the seal smothered on his snout. "I would. But we don't have a choice to leave. Not until father deems us ready." Dolphin growled as Delphinidae and Manta returned to the chamber. Delphinidae rushed forward, sinking her teeth into the seal and taking a huge bite. Manta walked up, his dark blue scales and white markings bright in the darkness of the cave. "I see you have food." he grumbled. He reached out and pulled the seal away from Tursiops and Delphinidae. "Hey!" Tursiops cried. "You can't do that! We need to eat too!" Manta shot him a frosty glare. "No you don't." he hissed, his tongue flicking in between his teeth. "But Dolphin needs to." "But what about us?" Delphinidae called. "We're your dragonets too." Manta growled. "No. You're not. You're common dragonets, from a peasant's hatchery." he spat, disgusted. Tursiops and Delphinidae gasped, taking a few steps back. "You stole us?" Tursiops breathed. Delphinidae pressed herself close to him. "Dolphin is the real heir. She is the daughter of Princes Orca, the true queen." Manta growled. "Which makes Dolphin the heir of the Seawing throne." Chapter Two WIP Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Content (Queen Seaglass of the Seawings)